


surreality

by thunderylee



Category: Yamada Tarou Monogatari | The Story of Yamada Taro (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tarou doesn’t like sleeping alone.





	surreality

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It wasn’t the same. The pajamas didn’t feel right, the mattress didn’t feel right, not even the million-thread count sheets and down comforter felt right. Tarou just couldn’t get comfortable, no matter how many times he tossed and turned in the king-sized canopy bed. It was too quiet, too empty.

After about an hour of lying awake, he heard a rustling outside his window and pulled his covers up tighter. There was the reason not to continue staying in this house – it contained things that burglars would actually want to break in and steal!

He was about to scream, but then he saw a familiar face through the thin curtains and padded across the room to open the window. “You scared me!” he greeted his friend, tempted to push him off of the ledge.

“You should really get an alarm system,” Mimura said in response, flashing a smile before tossing a bag to Tarou and hopping inside. “Anyone can just climb a tree and open a window.”

Tarou started to point out that _he_ had opened the window, but felt it unnecessary as Mimura took his bag back and shed his stealthy black bomber jacket and cap. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Mimura asked. “I’m sleeping over.”

Tarou didn’t remember inviting him, but he certainly didn’t mind the company. Another human breathing in this large room might help him sleep easier. “Okay,” he agreed, although he was pretty sure Mimura would stay whether he liked it or not.

Nodding distractedly, Mimura changed into his pajamas right there in front of him. Tarou tried not to gawk, but he couldn’t help but envy his friend’s toned muscles and lean figure as he switched out his shirt and crawled right into Tarou’s bed.

“Um…” Tarou fidgeted, looking in several different directions before deciding on the spot where Mimura’s dark hair splayed on one of the pillows.

“What, are you going to make me sleep on the floor?” Mimura chuckled. “This bed is plenty big enough for both of us. Don’t you usually sleep wall-to-wall with your brothers and sisters anyway?”

Tarou saw his point, but it didn’t stop him from shaking as he walked to the other side of the bed and tentatively slipped under the covers. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous about sharing a bed with Mimura, just the two of them, but he was more restless now than before Mimura had showed up.

“It’s different, isn’t it?” Mimura mused out loud, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. “Going from a place so small to a place so big. I bet it feels surreal.”

“That’s exactly what it feels like,” Tarou replied automatically, instantly relieved at how his friend understood his feelings. “I don’t feel like myself when I’m here.”

“Because you’re not taking care of everyone,” Mimura pointed out the obvious. “Here you have servants to do that for you.”

“I feel useless,” Tarou said, picking at the thread on his comforter.

Mimura nodded. “I thought you might.”

Curious, Tarou rolled onto his side and studied Mimura’s relaxed face. “Is that why you came over?”

“Sure,” Mimura answered noncommittally.

“It feels surreal with you too,” Tarou thought out loud.

Mimura just smiled, chuckling to himself before turning on his side as well, facing Tarou and giving him his trademark doting look. “You don’t like change, do you?”

“Not particularly,” Tarou said honestly. “Unless it’s change that I’m sure won’t go away.”

“Permanent change,” Mimura clarified.

“Yeah.”

“Some things can’t be guaranteed,” Mimura said, curling up with his pillow. “There’s always the possibility that what you think is permanent won’t be forever. You can’t control everything no matter how careful you are.”

Tarou blinked. “I think it’s okay if you know in advance that the change is happening. That way you have time to prepare and react.”

“React.” Mimura scoffed. “Reactions are instinctual. You can’t plan a reaction.”

“Sure you can,” Tarou rebutted. “I plan mine all the time.”

Mimura leaned up on his elbow and looked down at him incredulously. “You know exactly how you’re going to react to anything that might happen to you?”

“Yes I do,” Tarou replied with certainty.

It happened so fast that Tarou couldn’t even contemplate it, just the feel of Mimura’s lips against his and the heat that coursed through his body as a result. By the time he could think again Mimura had pulled away, leaning back against his pillow and looking rather amused at the way Tarou brought his fingers to his mouth to try and stop the tingling.

“React to that,” Mimura said with a smirk.

Tarou considered it, considered him, considered his feelings, and nodded to himself. To say Mimura was surprised when Tarou grabbed his face and kissed him would be an understatement; the shocked gasp actually fueled Tarou to keep going, as well as the way Mimura’s body automatically turned towards him and welcomed him to it. Tarou didn’t know what he was doing, but he must have been doing something right because Mimura’s arms embraced him tightly while his lips continued to move against Tarou’s with every kiss that was offered.

Tarou became breathless quite easily and turned away, making no effort to move from where he was finally comfortable as he pressed his face into Mimura’s shoulder. He shivered when Mimura’s lips grazed his neck, kissing lightly before sucking the skin softly through his lips. It made Tarou hold him closer, feeling unnaturally warm and a little anxious as Mimura moved up his neck to his jaw.

“Does this feel good?” Mimura whispered, his hands sliding up Tarou’s back to clutch at Tarou’s shoulder blades through his pajama top like Mimura was the one who was anxious.

“Yeah,” Tarou replied, sighing quietly at the way Mimura’s deep voice reverberated through his body.

“Do you want more?”

“Yeah.”

Tarou felt rather than heard Mimura chuckle as he was gently laid on his back with Mimura close to his side. He breathed heavily as Mimura unfastened the buttons on his top one by one, his eyes never leaving Tarou’s face. “If it gets uncomfortable, just let me know and I’ll stop.”

“Not… uncomfortable,” Tarou sputtered, trying to sort his thoughts into words that would be understood. “I just… I feel… like I’m waiting for something exciting.”

Mimura smiled and looked a little relieved. “That means I’m doing it right.”

Tarou would have said more, but then Mimura trailed his nails up the center of his bare chest and his breath hitched in his throat. He caught Mimura’s eyes and almost jerked at the intensity within them, how focused he was on Tarou at that moment along with how much he enjoyed touching Tarou like this.

It tickled a little when Mimura started tracing random patterns on his chest, but then he passed over a nipple and Tarou arched off the mattress in a way that surprised himself. “Guhnh?”

Mimura’s eyes flashed as he scooted down enough to take the nipple in his mouth and swirl it around with his tongue. Tarou’s body shuddered, a tension accumulating between his legs that was both familiar and foreign at the same time. Mimura’s fingers were trailing up and down his sides, giving him chills on top of everything else, and when Mimura shifted and Tarou felt a definite hardness against his leg, he moaned out loud before he could catch himself.

He thought Mimura was going to stop, but his friend appeared very happy as he raised his head and pushed Tarou’s hair out of his eyes. “If it feels good, it’s okay to tell me like that.”

Tarou nodded in acknowledgement and this time he saw it coming, closed his eyes as Mimura leaned in and brushed their lips together, much stronger than before. A probing tongue ran across his bottom lip and Tarou automatically let it inside, meeting it with his own and making a low noise in his throat at the resulting chill that encompassed his entire body.

Mimura must have felt it too, because he shifted even more until his leg was between Tarou’s, his thigh moving very slowly against the bulge in Tarou’s pajama bottoms that Tarou hadn’t even known was there until just then. He moaned again, muffled by Mimura’s mouth on his as he grabbed at Mimura’s back muscles for lack of a better place and ended up pulling off his shirt.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Mimura whispered against his lips, his voice seeming even deeper with the groan that accompanied his words.

“Mimura-kun -” Tarou started.

“Call me Takuya,” Mimura hissed urgently. “Please.”

“Ta-ku-ya,” Tarou tried, the syllables sounding foreign on his tongue. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Do what feels right,” Mimura said casually, his hand slipping down to grip onto Tarou’s hip as he moved over the remaining distance and ground against him directly.

The contact made Tarou cry out, his body pushing back like it was necessary to function, seeking out the friction and gasping as it started to overwhelm him. He held onto Mimura tightly, feeling like he was on a particularly wild amusement park ride and Mimura was his safety harness, except that the way Mimura was trembling in his arms was exhilarating instead of frightening, and Tarou felt even higher knowing that he was making Mimura feel good too.

Then Mimura cupped his jaw and kissed him deeply, desperately, thrusting a little erratically and Tarou swallowed his groans, his hands slipping down past Mimura’s waist to boldly take hold of both cheeks of his ass as he firmly bucked his hips upwards in direct contrast. He felt himself start to fall apart and could tell Mimura was too, and he harshly broke their kiss to suck in a breath of air before Mimura twitched against him and it was all over.

The weight of Mimura weighed heavily on his chest as he slowly returned to reality, at least as much of a reality as this was. Lying in this bed with this person wasn’t the reality that Tarou knew, but maybe this time he would cherish the unknown, at least for as long as it lasted.


End file.
